


嘲哳第三十三章

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122





	嘲哳第三十三章

  
*看见男主就走不动路alpha×冷漠人 妻omega  


液晶电视嵌在墙上一亮一亮的。三原色变幻重组后能出现各式各样的情景，现在是新闻台视角。

市长大选没过这闹腾日子就不算完，各党候选人选上的、没选上的，挤破头也要分杯羹掺和他一脚，现今的局势是风起云涌诡谲莫测。上头压了平权暴 乱，无数仁人志士可都等着扬名立万呢，稍有一点风吹草动就掀翻他娘的天顶盖子，三年前政 府的鸡肋救援又被拿出来说事，那年被昭海淹死的三百五十个冤魂直戳痛当政者的脊梁骨。唾骂和刀光在屏幕里熠熠闪烁，游行示威的人群踩烂现任市长的选举广告牌，黑魆魆的人头在闹市区里不安攒动。

这回是旧案重提，要求申冤的。

实况记者带着喇叭都喊不过他们，破音被淹没人海。

何似倪看着那套市长立牌失神，看着它被粗细不一的腿脚践踏，看着它从一人之下变成万人之下。

“……听我妈说，千禧年以前世上只有两种性别……男人负责赚钱养家，女人在家相夫教子。”

朝伊不知何时睁开了眼睛，循着何似倪的目光往屏幕上眯缝儿瞧。

显声孔中传出厮杀不断，有人被打怕了干脆赖坐当街哭爹喊娘。

当情热一点点被逼出退散，他双颊发汗，晕红色染满全身，雪白皓腕也依附着云蒸霞蔚的粉。

“人类演化到现在变成这样……谁都不知道是好还是不好……”

有人无言，这事孰难定论是非过错，可就算研讨出最合理的结果又如何?木已成舟多说无益。

只听他扯声笑道，眸中似有几分希冀向往:“……可惜晚生几十年，不然我也想过过那样的日子。”

她眼中流露出悲哀。

光蹭手已经不够了，这还捱不住体内的蠢蠢欲动，她不把心思放在照看病人上也着实让人生气。视野的背景是虚无，余光里只看得清眼前人，她的蹙眉和紧抿的唇。朝伊扁扁嘴，摁着虎口掐她手背肉，力道不轻不重像调情，待人回过劲转而便是一脸忿忿，倒竖眉毛如猫咪努嘴时颤颤的须。“抱我。”他小声道。

“……”

何似倪无法，这姿势怎么抱怎么不正常，干脆把人摆正了自己覆上去。手指纠结手指，胸贴着胸，她低伏在病床曲腰搂住他。没一会要弄得人家腰酸背痛，彻底塌下去又怕压坏他，病号瘫在床上倒是满心享受，在自家alpha的信息素里怎么着都闻不腻，愈闻愈情难自控，仰身凑上前算回应，一只手虚虚勾拢住对方脖颈，另一只缓慢钻进被子，延下悄悄探入松垮的裤头，那个两腿之间的潮湿所在。

omega嘤咛一声，呼吸细细胸膛起伏，难耐道:“……阿倪亲亲我。”

退热无疑是再逼出余下的情热，纵使是她想这么做，眼下的场合也不允许她胡乱造次。“……这是医院，”她说。

“不管……”眼睫湿濡，山云翻雨来。气还没喘完下一刻软唇便被人匆忙衔住。

电视里爆发一声枪击，而躺床上的人被吻到愉悦地叹气。

那只手也变得湿漉黏糊，指间搓揉抚桃，磨着蹭着，暖衾之下洪波涌起。

转衔为吮的过程流畅自然，干柴烈火似乎让两人做什么都是顺理成章。吮吸他像羊羔跪乳，夺取的同时给予同等回报，唇舌交缠，她知道他现在在做什么，手跟随床被凹凸的方向潜伏而下，握住，攥紧，来回安慰，抬眼就能看见他眼角眉梢溢出晶莹眼泪，轻声啜泣在变相鼓励她接着做该做的事。

何似倪说:“我不知道现在算不算趁人之危……也许你还不清醒，火气上头……”

她心头有一道和他腕子上一模一样的疤痕，也许他的过些时日就能愈合，可她的永远好不了了。

“——说起来有点后悔，之前在一起的日子里好像从来没有袒露过我的心情……”

勾上脖颈的手因酥软坠落，朝伊把手臂横在嘴边捂着颤抖，何似倪的唇贴在他线条柔和的下颌，凑近耳鬓能感受温凉的湿意。

他的思绪混沌到不知东南西北，今天是什么日子，她到底想要诉说什么。

然后朝伊听见虔诚舔舐他的人说:“我爱你。”声音像春天里含藏的幽静古潭，好不容易掸出一枚石子破出千层碧波万层浪，无数年里的头一遭。

她送他去巅峰极乐，下腹乍一下涌泄而出，两人的手都湿透了。

“以后的日子我想陪你一起度过。”

消息是何似倪早十几天就放给朝箐了，只是没想到人居然是这会儿才赶到。她还是那套旧白旧白的黑色职业套装，天冷就在外面套一件灰呢子外套。也不知道之前她干嘛去，先前毛呢上扎满冰渣子，遇到s市春回暖的天气尽数化了，冰水渗进衣服，整个人像落汤鸡。见到病房外的何似倪便讪笑:“何老师嗳……这段日子去北城出差……那边连着几天大雪买不到机票，只好坐了好几天火车转站……”

“——朝伊呢?”

“人有些累，先睡了。”何似倪答道。暮色四合，站在三楼的窗口正好能瞧见对街一排亮起的橙黄路灯，在这样的时间和景色里莫名让人觉得缱绻舒缓。

朝箐知道儿子的情况，但是这些近况居然是通过别人得知的。对于照顾儿子和坚守岗位养家糊口她选择了后者，因为朝伊一直是个让她非常省心的孩子，没想到眼下出现这样的纰漏，追究责任还是要怪她，她叹气:“这些日子还是要多谢您，是我这个当妈的家里顾不上他……这样的事情已经不是第一次出现了。”

——这样的事情?

“朝伊上中学后我被调去外市就职，初一开始就是他一个人独居，明明先前一切都挺好的……”朝箐声调低缓沉重，面色愈发灰败，“初三那年有人尾随他放学回家，罪犯计划被识破后恼羞成怒实施强 奸……”

何似倪僵立在那里。

“……那地方荒僻，幸亏有人经过报警，我记得是和朝伊读一个初中的同学……叫什么来着?……好像叫贺容……”

“是强 奸未遂，可朝伊却因为那件事声带损毁……”

小卓同学下午三点半在市立医院门口没等到赵秀出现，根据赵秀留下来的讯息准备去308病房看看。

站在门外能听见电视播报新闻。这是个病人该休息的地方么?这么吵。

她伸头通过透视玻璃往里瞧。

接下来电视里突然的枪击声刚好掩住小卓同学手机掉落的脆响，以至于病房内难分难解的二人根本没有注意到门外异动。

小卓同学不知所措，她只听见自己的手机:咔擦——

*自摸那段是临时加的，写得我肾萎靡（……）

*对对对后面就上正剧了


End file.
